


A Visit to Mould-on-the-Would

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler arrives to stop three Muggle bullies





	A Visit to Mould-on-the-Would

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

Harry looked around at the new location he had arrived to. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was mid-morning. The area seemed to be rural – there seemed to be large lots and the houses seemed to be all fairly functional and not decorative.

He started walking down the street, looking out for exactly where he was. He was getting the idea that he was not in a time he was familiar with. There were no electric lights, even though there were no indications the area was magical.

He turned the corner to walk down another road when something ahead drew his attention. There were three boys peering through a line of shrubs, attention rapt. Suddenly, they began talking to each other. One started pushing through and the other two started helping.

Harry increased his speed – something in how the boys were reacting had triggered his instincts. He rushed to the same shrub and used some wandless magic to push the bushes aside as he followed through.

What he found enraged him.

The three teenage boys were surrounding and menacing a young girl, who appeared to be just five or six years old. She was trying to move back to a house a hundred feet away but one of the boys had cut off her escape route.

He called out, "What are you doing?"

The tableau froze and the three boys looked over to see a man in odd clothing looking at them. The little suddenly looked less terrified and more anxious instead.

One of the boys got the courage to say, "She did some weird thing and we wanted to get her to do it again."

Harry, who had not stopped walking was suddenly standing between the girl and the three boys. He turned and faced the boy who had spoken down. "So to amuse yourselves you're attacking a little girl who did nothing to you?"

The three boys could now see the man's face – and none of them felt confident with the look of anger they saw. Harry whipped out his wand and cast three quick obliviates. He then sent them to retreat through the bushes. He cast a few charms to cause the bushes to repair themselves through growth and then turned and walked back toward the girl. When he was fifteen feet away he stopped and got down on his haunches.

"Hello. I'm Harry. What's your name?"

The girl, no longer being menaced, had lost the terror she had felt but still was wide-eyed at what had happened. Shyly she answered, "Ariana."

"Hello, Ariana. Is your Mum home?" Harry asked calmly. The girl nodded a few times. "Can you go and let her know that there is a visitor in your back yard?"

The girl rushed as fast as her little legs could carry her toward the house. Harry stood calmly, waiting for the woman to come out.

Soon, a worried looking woman came from the house and cautiously approached. Harry could see little Ariana watching from the back door, really curious. The woman got to about ten feet away and stopped. "Can I help you?"

Harry nodded. "My name is Harry Potter, and I am a wizard. I saw three Muggle boys push through the hedge there. They were looking through and I think saw some accidental magic. They were menacing your daughter Ariana to try to get her to do it again. I followed and cast memory charms so they would forget and sent them on their way. I wanted you to know what happened and see if you would like my help to prevent it from happening again."

The woman's face had taken on a terrified look when Harry had described what happened. When he related what he had done, her own face lost the terror but still looked a bit fearful. At Harry's offer to help, her face broke into a look of hopeful interest. "Thank you for protecting my daughter. My name is Kendra Dumbledore. How can you help prevent it?"

"I can cast muggle-repelling wards or notice me not charms on the perimeter of the yard. So if Ariana has any more accidental magic, no one would be able to see her do it and she would be kept safe."

Kendra looked like she was contemplating that. "I would like that but my husband would have to be consulted as he is the holder of the wards."

Harry nodded. "When could I speak to him?"

Kendra replied, "He's at his shop. I would have to send him an owl. It will be an hour before he could arrive."

Harry nodded. "Well, if you want, I could find his shop if you could tell me where it is. Or I can wait here until he arrives."

Kendra shook her head briefly. "If you don't know the area, it can be hard to find. An owl would be faster. And there is no need for you to wait here – you have already shown yourself honorable by protecting our daughter. You may wait within the house."

Harry nodded. He followed the woman toward the house. From a distance, he could see little Ariana speaking rapidly to a boy who looked older that her. The two backed away from the door as their mother approached it. She waited until he was near and said, "Welcome to the Dumbledore home."

Harry replied, "Thank you." Harry was put at the kitchen table and served tea. Kendra then went to send the owl to her husband.

As Harry sipped his tea, he saw peeking around the corner of the room two young faces. He called out in good humour, "Hello, Ariana and Ariana's brother. I don't bite. I promise."

He heard Ariana giggle and then two children cautiously entered. "This is my brother, Albus. Abe is at a friends house."

Harry nodded. "Hello, Albus. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Albus looked at Harry and said, "Can I ask a question?"

Harry smirked a bit as he replied, "You just did, but you can ask another."

Albus smiled briefly in response. "Why are you dressed so oddly?"

Kendra, who was just walking in from the other door was scandalized. "Albus!" Albus looked a bit contrite.

Harry just laughed. "No, it's alright Mrs. Dumbledore. I am dressed oddly." He turned his face and said, "It's because I'm not from around here. Where I come from this is considered normal, casual clothing for the average, everyday Muggle. I wear it because it blends in to most places I visit."

Albus, who had been happy to get his question answered, sat down and prepared to ask more. Kendra, who had also sat down, said, "Let's not bother the poor man, now." Ariana had come and stood next to her mother. Kendra pulled the girl onto her lap.

Harry said to her. "Well, we have an hour to wait. It's no bother to talk to such an inquisitive mind. The more you learn, the more you can prepare for the future."

Kendra sighed and then nodded, motioning Albus to continue.

Albus looked excited. "Where are you from?"

Harry considered how to answer. "Where was I born or where did I grow up? Or where do I live now?"

Albus paused. "Well. All of them!"

Harry laughed. "I was born in Godric's Hollow. It's a mixed Wizarding and Muggle village in Wales. I grew up in Surrey in a Muggle house – my parents died young and I went to live with my mum's sister. I don't really live anywhere as I travel around a lot, doing things here and there."

Albus nodded as he processed that information. "Why do you travel?"

Harry considered that as he paused. "Well, the best answer I can make is that I visit many places to help here and there. I do what I can to increase the good."

Albus thought about that and then asked, "Why did you come here?"

Harry replied, "I end up wherever magic takes me. It happened to be here. I saw the three boys scaring your sister so I made them stop and sent them away."

Albus looked at his sister and back. "Thank you for protecting my sister."

Kendra murmured in agreement, "Yes. Again, we thank you."

Harry smiled warmly at the girl and said, "It was a pleasure to protect such a wonderful girl." Ariana smiled at the visitor from her place on her mother's lap.

Albus looked intrigued. "Why do you do it? Why go around helping random people you don't even know?"

Harry thought about that. "What else is there that's more important?" He gave Albus a look of enquiry. Albus shrugged. "If you want the world to be a better place, then it's incumbent upon you to do your part. I have skills and training and experience. And so I use them to help people."

Albus was confused. "If you have experience, shouldn't you be leading people? Working for the Ministry to help people that way?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but governments aren't in the business of really helping people."

Kendra, who had after all lived in both Muggle and Magical Britain, smiled briefly. Albus looked even more confused. "What are they there for?"

Harry shrugged. "They're supposed to take the steps needed to make sure people can live their lives in peace. They don't control people's lives though, or at least they're not supposed to. People who work in government often work to make sure that changes don't cause them or their followers to lose influence or position. They work to increase their influence. When they do try to fix a problem, it's usually because people will admire them for it and allow them to continue leading. If they didn't need the people, they'd probably not do it."

Albus was horrified. "They can't all be like that!"

Harry nodded. "True. There are people who get involved with government to actually work toward the public good. The often are left countering those that work toward the individual good. It's a constant struggle."

Albus' face took on a look of decision. "I'll become famous and lead them to do good things."

There was a random small noise which none in the kitchen paid attention to.

Harry shook his head. "You can't change people that way. The three boys who were bothering your sister," he nodded at Ariana, "they would have done it no matter who was leading the government. They wanted to amuse themselves and didn't care who they hurt. That's why I stepped in."

Albus looked confused again. "So how do you change people? How can you make a difference?"

Harry replied, "By doing the things that are right instead of the things that are easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are many ways. Education is a good start. If you want to change people, educate them into the proper way to do things. You want to be famous and remembered throughout history? Who were the most famous wizards there were? The names you might think of include Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Maybe you thought of Merlin. He was known as Myrddin Emrys, Merlin Ambrosius, Merlin the Great. Why was he great? He was uncommonly strong magically and he created my spells. He wielded great power. But why is he famous?"

Albus shook his head. "I don't know."

"Because he was a teacher and advisor. He taught those lesser than he was and he advised those with greater political power. It helped that he worked for politicians of the 'helping to increase the good' variety. He influenced those around him to increase the common good and to decrease suffering."

Harry sipped some tea. "He was an interesting man. At a time that the average Noble was more concerned about their own wealth and influence and how they could use the people around them for their own good, he was the first to really say: What is important is the good of all the people. Those who rule are beholden to those that they lead to work for their welfare. If you trample on others to reach the pinnacle of your position and ignore the suffering around you with some idea of the 'Greater Good' – have you really achieved such a Greater Good?"

Albus considered that. "It doesn't sound like it."

Harry smiled and nodded. "That's right. Because those who espouse the belief in the Greater Good are really espousing their belief that their own vision outweighs that of others. The problem is that the true Greater Good is made up of a very large many smaller goods. The good of the man on the street. The good of the shopkeeper. The good of the children. The good of the housewife. What matter is it who rules or who leads when your life is composed of suffering?"

Albus looked like he was thinking about it.

Harry said, "So, in the end, I can do what I do and know that I am doing the right thing. I have no need for acclaim or power. I have no need to lead or to follow. Instead, I try my utmost to live by one rule: It is far, far better to do what is right than what is easy. For your father, the easy would be to take advantage of others so that he could enjoy great wealth and power. The right, however, is to do an honest job and to deal fairly with people so that he can support the well-being of his family and, all the while, help the people around him to live their lives. I could easily use my power and skills to gain political power somewhere and to tell others what to do. The right thing, however, is to do what I can to help the individuals I encounter to ensure that suffering is decreased and they are allowed to live better. I try to educate people to help themselves when I can. It would be easy to do it all myself – it's right to help others to learn to do it themselves."

Harry paused again. "The toughest thing you will ever do in your life is to do what is right rather than what is easy."

"Uncommonly wise words from one who seems so young." Everyone in the room was startled at the voice that came from the doorway. They all turned and looked. Harry saw a distinguished, older man in a traditional suit.

Ariana, upon seeing the man, struggled to leave her mother's lap. "Daddy!" She got free and then rushed over to throw her arms around the man's legs.

The other Dumbledore's all rose to greet the man. Kendra stood and approached her husband even as the man reached down and picked up Ariana. Ariana was rapidly telling her father what had happened and about the boys and Harry and her magic and …

Finally, the man got his daughter calmed down. He handed her off to his wife, whom he greeted warmly. He nodded at his son and then approached the man seated at his kitchen table. Harry stood and put out his hand. "Harry Potter, Wizard and Traveler."

"Percival Dumbledore, Wizard and Shopowner. I understand I have you to thank for protecting my child."

Harry nodded briefly. "I saw enough that I was able to prevent a greater tragedy from occurring. I then offered your good wife my aid in preventing it from happening again."

Percival looked interested. "How would you do that?"

Very soon the entire group was outside and Harry was demonstrating the charms that he was offering to apply to the yard. He took the time to teach the two adults how to perform the charms themselves and worked with them to ensure they could cast and maintain them in the future. The two children watched with interest.

Finally, they were done, and the Dumbledores no longer had to worry about random Muggles seeing things they shouldn't. The couple was appreciative and thanked Harry warmly.

Harry felt the call. He turned toward the distinguished man. "It is time for me to move on."

The couple gave him cheerful farewells. He turned to Albus. "I look forward to hearing of your exploits as a great educator and leader." Albus shook his hand and thanked him.

He then turned to the little girl and hunkered down. "And I hope that you grow up to keep an eye out on him to make certain he doesn't make too many mistakes."

Ariana giggled and then moved forward and threw her arms around Harry. Harry briefly returned the embrace and then pushed her back a bit. "Will we ever see you again?"

Harry stood up and then looked down at the girl with a smile. "You might see me again, sometime in the distant future." Harry turned toward the gate but before walking more than two steps his formed began compressing down into a small blue ball. Phoenix song could be heard wafting around the yard, joyful and confident.

The family was amazed to watch the disappearance of the Lone Traveler from their home.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore took the lessons he was given to heart. His family never moved to Godric's Hollow and he never met Gellert Grindelwald before the man made a name for himself as a Dark wizard in Europe.

Albus did service in the Great War and then eventually took a position as a teacher at Hogwarts. He was far more practical and less idealistic than he would have been given other circumstances. He grew to be widely acknowledged as a powerful wizard after he dueled Grindelwald to held end that conflict.

Througout his younger years, he often consulted his parents on moral and other dilemnas, seeking their more experienced advices. When he lost them both to old age, his younger brother and sister continued to provide a sounding board for his plans and ideas. He loved his little sister very much – her eventual husband learned that well when he was informed of exactly what Albus would do if he should find his sister was treated any less than the wonderful woman that she was.

**Author's Note:**

> A minor point. In rereading the original Traveler stories by the Professional – he had a watch which always showed the local time. So I'm putting it back in. Although I won't mention it much.


End file.
